You shook me
by TabbyDeschain
Summary: Die Machtkämpfe zwischen den Erzrivalen hatten sich zu einem neuen Level entwickelt, mit dem die beiden keinerlei Probleme hatten.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben,

nach ganz langer Zeit bin ich wieder dazu gekommen Fanfictions zu lesen und hab Lust bekommen selber was zu schreiben.

Gedacht, getan. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Blaise Zabini/Seamus Finnigan, Hermine/Ron

Warnings: Lime, Lemon, Slash, OCC ?, 8tes Jahr, Geschehnisse (wie etwa Dumbledores Tod) haben nicht stattgefunden (weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wie man das nennt).

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere entstammen natürlich der bewundernswerten Fantasie von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit (leider) kein Geld

Viel Spaß

" Warum bist du nur so, Potter?".

Der Junge, der lebt wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt und ein Körper presste sich gegen seinen.

" Wie bin ich denn?" fragte er und ein nekisches Grinsen schmückte seine Lippen.

Draco Malfoys Kehle entfuhr ein Grollen.

Wieso nur? Wieso musste dieser Gryffindore so grinsen?

Er antwortete nicht und versuchte das Lächeln mit seinem Mund von dem Gesicht seines Gegenüber verschwinden zu lassen.

Harry keuchte auf und erwiderte sofort.

Verlangen schoss durch seine Venen und er ignorierte die Tatsache, dass die beiden Hogwartsschüler in Hogsmeade waren und sich noch vor einigen Minuten auf Übelste beschimpft hatten.

So war es seit ca. einem Monat. Die Machtkämpfe hatten sich zu einem neuen Level entwickelt, mit dem die beiden keinerlei Probleme hatten

.

Einige Minuten später ging Harry rasch um die Ecke des alten Gebäudes und versuchte verzweifelt seine Haare zu richten.

Jedes mal fragte er sich was zur Hölle er überhaupt getan hatte.

Er merkte wie diese Sache immer mehr aus dem Ruder lief.

Es schien, als wäre eine Anziehungskraft zwischen ihm und dem Slytherin, die sich immer mehr steigerte.

Wenn selbst die dunklen Ecken von Hogsmeade kein Hindernis mehr darstellten...

Eine vertraute Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken:

"Da bist du ja endlich, Harry".

Seamus Finnigan kam lächelnd auf ihn zu.

Die untergehende Sonne strahlte ihm ins Gesicht und seine roten Haaren leuchteten wie Feuer.

"Wo hast du dich denn herumgetrieben?"die Augen des Iren blieben auf einer Stelle an seinem Hals stehen: "oder besser gesagt mit wem?".

Harrys Hand schnellte hoch und berührte die Stelle, die Seamus interessiert ansah. Seine Wangen entwickelten ein zartes Rosa.

"Ähm..." war alles, das seinem Mund entwich.

Seamus lachte: "du wirst es mir so oder so nicht verraten".

Immer noch grinste er und Harry beunruhigte es, dass ein wissendes Funkeln in den Augen seines Freundes aufleuchtete.

"Hör mal, Hermine und Ron sind schon zurück zum Schloss, wahrscheinlich um ein wenig Zeit ohne uns zu verbringen. Ich schlage vor wir lassen ihnen die Freizeit und setzen uns noch in den Eberkopf, ein zwei Drinks können nicht schaden, was meinst du?".

"Klar, wieso nicht?" antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, dem eh nach Alkohol zumute war.

Die Schüler Hogwarts, die den Krieg miterlebt hatten, bekamen von Dumbledore die Chance ihr siebtes Schuljahr zu wiederholen.

Die Regeln hatten sich somit verändert.

Harry, Seamus und die anderen aus ihrer Stufe waren meist 18.

Da keine akute Gefahr mehr durch Voldemort bestand, konnten sie länger in Hogsmeade verweilen.

Die zwei Gryffindores machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Lokal.

Im Innern war nur noch reges Treiben.

Alte Zauberer und Hexen saßen am Tresen und manche an den Tischen, die vereinzelt den großen Raum schmückten.

Schüler aus Hogwarts konnte man auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen.

"Herrlich, dann sind wir ja unter uns" kicherte Seamus und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Tisch recht versteckt in einer Ecke.

"Hey, Finnigan".

Seamus drehte sich zur Seite und erkannte Blaise Zabini, der sie beiden anlächelte.

Harry erkannte mit einem Stich in der Magengegend, das Malfoy ebenfalls am Tisch saß und ihn ,ohne etwas zu sagen, anstarrte.

"Na, was ein Zufall". Der Ire ging zu dem Tisch, an dem die Slytherins saßen, grinste Zabini an und ließ sich elegant neben ihn auf die Bank fallen.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindore stand unschlüssig nahe der Tür und sah sich im Laden um.

Es schienen wirklich keine weiteren Schüler dort zu sein.

"Harry, jetzt beweg deinen Arsch und setz dich".

Missmutig setze er sich in Bewegung und das Gefühl in seinem Magen verstärkte sich, als Malfoy rutschte und er neben dem blonden Slytherin platz nahm.

"Grade neben mir, Potter?" seufzte dieser und rückte noch ein Stück weiter von ihm weg.

Harry sagte nichts.

Eine jung aussehende Hexe kam heran: "Was kann ich euch bringen?"

Der Gryffindore sah, dass Zabini ein Glas mit einer honigfarbenden Flüssigkeiten vor sich stehen hatte, während Malfoy gerade einen Schluck Bier aus einer Flasche trank.

"Ich hätte gern ein Bier". Der Gedanke vielleicht nicht das stärkste Getränk zu nehmen, schien ihm vernünftig.

Die Hexe nickte und sah Seamus an.

"Ihren besten irisches Whisky, Madam".

"Gut, kommt sofort". Sie eilte hinter den Tresen und kam mit den Getränken zurück: "Wohl bekommts".

Seamus erhob sein Glas, mit dem wohl bekannten Grinsen auf den Lippen: "Auf einen guten Abend".

Zabini stieß mit ihm an, während Harry und der blonde Slytherin nichts erwiderten.

"Hört auf so zu schauen, als wäre euch eine Bansee über den Weg gelaufen, es ist Freitag, wir haben Alkohol und leben" lachte der Ire und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

"Ja, die Gesellschaft könnte jedoch etwas...netter sein" antwortete Draco und nahm erneut einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Auch Harry nippte.

Wieder sah er, dass Seamus Augen etwas von Wissen widerspiegelten, als er sie ohne ein Wort musterte.

Das Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde noch schlimmer.

"Soooo".

Seamus Wangen hatten eine rote Farbe angenommen und sein Blick fixierte die anderen etwas schwerer als vorher: "wie waren eure Ferien nach der großen Sause namens Krieg?" fragte er und kicherte über seinen eigenen Vergleich.

Vor Harry und Draco standen mehrere Flaschen Bier, während Seamus und Blaise schon einige von ihren Hochprozentigen weg hatten.

"Also, in Frankreich war es herrlich. Das Wetter war klasse" antwortete der dunkelhaarige Slytherin.

Obwohl der Alkohol seine Wirkung bereits zeigte, hatte Harry nur wenig gesprochen, seinem Sitznachbarn ging es ebenso.

"Nun ja, es war in Ordnung" antwortete er.

Malfoy sagte nichts.

Dem Iren entwich ein Seufzen: "mit euch ist es schlimmer, als auf einer Beerdigung, das muss geändert werden".

Er stand auf und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit vier kleinen Schnapsgläsern wieder.

"Was ist das, Finnigan?" fragte Draco Malfoy und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

"Schnaps, besser gesagt: Tequila".

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich: "niemals! Bleib mir weg mit dem Zeug".

Er hob seine Hände und fuchtelte abwehrend.

"Du trinkst Muggleschnaps, Malfoy?" fragte Harry, der ernsthaft überrascht war.

Blaise lachte: "natürlich tut er das, nicht wahr Draco? Die Nacht wirst du wohl nie vergessen".

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Seamus interessiert und sah Blaise mit einem benebelten Blick an.

"Nun ja; Pansy, Draco und ich haben uns in Frankreich getroffen um einen drauf zumachen.

Natürlich tranken wir an dem Abend auch Tequila. Unser Blondschopf war irgendwann so blau, dass er sich an den nächstbesten, nicht grade hübschesten, Franzosen heranmachte und quasi auf seinen Schoss kroch. Pansy und ich wissen bis heute nicht was da noch passiert ist.

Er war am nächsten Morgen wieder in meiner Wohnung, nur ohne seine Hose am Leib".

Harry lachte laut auf, genauso wie Seamus.

"Blaise...könntest du es vielleicht unterlassen solche Dinge irgendwelchen Leuten zu erzählen?" zischte er und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

Harry fiel auf, dass seine Wangen einen Rotschimmer angenommen hatten.

Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Alkohol.

"Ach Malfoy, wenn ich jetzt anfangen würde zu erzählen, was mir schon alles im Suff passiert ist, würden wir morgen noch hier sitzen" lachte Seamus: "nur als Beispiel: ich bin mal nackt in einen eiskalten See gesprungen, im Winter".

Nun erschien selbst auf Malfoys Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln und es stand ihm wirklich gut, dachte Harry, als er es sah.

Sofort ohrfeigte er sich in Gedanken selbst.

"Jaaaa" sagte Seamus lang gezogen: "in Irland bin ich noch schlimmer, muss am Temperament liegen".

Er griff zu dem Schnapsglas.

"Hey, da fehlen Salz und Zitrone" merkte Blaise an.

"Hast recht" Seamus hob die Hand und bestellte es nach.

Harry sah unsicher auf das Glas in seiner Hand, benetzte seinen Handrücken mit Salz und nahm die Zitrone.

"Auf uns" rief Zabini und leerte das Glas.

Harry leckte das Salz, trank und biss in die Zitrone. Sofort verzog er angeekelt das Gesicht.

Den Anderen ging es nicht anders.

"Scheußlich" entfuhr es Malfoy und er schüttelte sich.

Eine Stunde später versuchte Harry vernünftig geradeaus zu gucken. Es fiel ihm schwer.

Die Tequilagläser standen vor den vier Hogwartsschüler und alle Wangen waren vom Alkohol gerötet.

Außerdem versuchte er krampfhaft nicht an die Hand zu denken, die immer wieder über sein Bein strich.

Malfoys Miene blieb gefasst, so dass der Gryffindore zeitweilig daran zweifelte, dass die Hand wirklich existierte.

Harry lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Seamus und Zabini, die ausgelassen redeten.

Er fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, was zwischen den beiden am laufen war.

Sein irischer Freund hatte ihm einmal verraten, dass er es mit dem dunkelhaarigen Franzosen getrieben hatte und, dass es einfach (wie hatte er es noch beschrieben?) _spektakulär_ gewesen war.

Das war schon einige Zeit her, aber die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden ließ den Schluss zu, dass der leere Klassenraum nicht ihr einziges...Treffen gewesen war.

Die Hand auf seinem Bein glitt weiter nach oben und Harry schluckte, als sie seinen Schritt erreichte.

Er umklammerte sein Bier und schloss die Augen. Das war nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut. Oder doch?

Der Alkohol, der seinen Verstand vernebelte, sagte ihm, dass es vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee war, während sein (auch schon fast betrunkener) Verstand leise Alarmglocken klingeln ließ.

Er riskierte einen Blick zu seinem Sitznachbarn.

Der blonde Slytherin sah immer noch zu den zwei Gegenüber, als würde er ihnen angeregt zuhören.

Harry beschloss sich ein Stück zu ihm hinzu lehnen:

"Was zum Teufel machst du da, Malfoy?" zischte er so leise es ging und riskierte einen Blick zu seinem Freund. Die beiden hatten es nicht mitbekommen.

"Was soll ich schon machen, Potter? Ich habe meinen Spaß, indem ich dich ärger" antwortete der Slytherin und seine Hand rieb über die Jeans, die bereits eine Wölbung zeigte.

Harry zog scharf die verrauchte Luft ein und Blaise sah kurz zu ihm hinüber.

Seine Reaktion war ein kurzer, verständnisloser Blick und daraufhin ein Lächeln, während er den Kopf wieder zu Seamus drehte.

"Hör auf damit, verdammt nochmal".

Die Hand verstärkte ihren Druck und die Alarmglocken stießen einen lauten letzten Gong aus, bis das Blut in seinem Kopf langsam nach unten strömte und seinem Verstand jegliche Kraft nahm.

Er musste hier weg. Ganz schnell.

Er räusperte sich und rückte ein Stück von Malfoy weg.

Seamus sah ihn fragend an: "Alles okay, Kumpel?".

Sein Blick verriet, dass er sich keine Sekunde sorgen machte, _obwohl er es tun sollte_, dachte der Schwarzhaarige:

"Alles okay, ich geh nur mal kurz auf Toilette" stammelte er und erhob sich von der Bank.

So schnell es ging drehte er sich in Richtung der Tür, damit niemand es schaffen konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf seine Schritt zu wagen.

Das Bier und der Schnaps ließen ihn taumelnd in den hell beleuchteten Raum stolpern und für eine kurze Zeit war Harry von dem grellen Licht geblendet.

Das Problem in seiner Hose drückte immer noch gegen seine Jeans und er verfluchte diesen blonden Mistkerl dafür, dass er es immer wieder schaffte, ihn zum Äußersten zu treiben.

Er ging zu eines der Waschbecken und öffnete den Wasserhahn. Das kühle Nass benetzte sein Gesicht und er atmete tief durch.

Plötzlich merkte er wie jemand hinter ihm stand und anfing seinen Nacken zu küssen.

Sein Kopf schnellte hoch und im Spiegel erkannte er den Blondhaarigen, der unbemerkt hinein gekommen war.

"Potter,Potter,Potter" grinste er und blickte Harry durch den Spiegel in die Augen:

"was haben wir denn da?".

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er erneut über den Schritt des Dunkelhaarigen streichelte und sanft zudrückte.

"Bist ein unartiger Junge, was? Ich frag mich was all deine kleinen Gryffindorefreunde dazu sagen würden, wenn sie das wüssten?".

Harry hatte das Gefühl sein Nervensystem würde explodieren, ein Kribbeln machte sich überall auf seiner Haut breit. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme und stieg bis zu seiner Kopfhaut.

Die Härte in seiner Hose schien unerträglich und, als Malfoy begann erneut seinen Nacken zu küssen, langsam an seinem Ohr entlang zu pusten und an seinem Ohrläppchen nippte, sah er rot.

Mit einem Grollen drehte er sich um und sah seinem Erzfeind ins Gesicht:

"Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch" keuchte er und die Wut sendete ebenfalls heiße Wellen in seine Intimregion.

Malfoy lachte.

"Ja, das bin ich vielleicht. Aber dafür ein verdammt gut aussehendes" erwiderte er und zog provokant seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Er trat näher an ihn heran. Harry spürte seine Wärme, die Spannung zwischen ihnen.

Der Gryffindore hielt es nicht mehr aus, und dass Draco genau das erreichen wollte, machte ihn nur noch rasender.

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und presste seine Lippen gegen die des Slytherins, spürte das Grinsen und drückte seinen Körper ebenfalls gegen die seines Gegenüber.

Harry spürte, dass auch Draco nicht unberührt von seiner Aktion war.

Sie küssten sich und es fühlte sich an wie immer.

Diese Hitze, diese Spannung. Sie war immer da und ging nie weg, egal wie sehr Harry es auch versuchte.

Die Techtelmechtel waren nur eine kurze Erleichterung.

"Verdammt, was machst du nur mit mir?" keuchte er in den Kuss hinein und der Blonde ergriff seine Handgelenke, hielt sie fest und verschränkte sie hinter Harrys Rücken.

Der Gryffindore stöhnte.

Er wurde in eine der Toilettenkabinen gedrängt.

Malfoy ließ seine Gelenke los und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er legte einen Schweigezauber über die Kabine und drehte sich um.

Seine Wangen waren gerötet, vom Alkohol oder der Erregung; vielleicht auch von beidem.

Sie küssten sich erneut. Dracos Zunge kämpfte mit Harrys.

Dieser hatte das Gefühl seine Hose würde jeden Moment platzen. Ungeduldig griffen seine Hände zu dem Knopf und öffneten sie.

Der Slytherin grinste wieder und blickte hinunter: "kannst es wohl gar nicht mehr erwarten".

Seine Stimme klang irgendwie heiser.

"Halt die Klappe" erwiderte Harry und fing die Lippen des Blonden erneut ein.

Der Kuss war fordernder und hektischer. Er versuchte verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen.

Malfoy zog seine Hose samt Boxershort hinunter.

Sein Schwanz sprang erwartungsvoll in die Höhe. Der Slytherin umfasste ihn, fing an seine Hand von oben nach unten zu bewegen in einem schnellen, harten Rhythmus. Harry stöhnte auf, küsste ihn erneut und begann damit auch Malfoys Hose zu öffnen.

Er schaffte es, wie genau wusste er nicht, sie (mit der Unterwäsche) hinunter zu ziehen.

Seine Hände legten sich auf seinen Po und er drückte zu, zog den Blonden näher an sich heran.

Ihre Schwänze berührten sich und beide stöhnten auf.

"Scheiße, zieh deine Hose aus" knurrte Malfoy und machte es dennoch selbst.

Das Kleidungsstück rutschte zu Boden und Harry bewegte kurz seine Füße, um es ganz loszuwerden.

Der Slytherin murmelte erneut einen Zauber und Harry spürte wie etwas feuchtes sein Inneres erfüllte.

Ein Finger drang ein, der zweite folgte.

Harrys Stöhnen wurde lauter und fordernder:"mach es einfach, Malfoy. Seit wann nimmst du Rücksicht?":

Er spürte wie seine Beine und sein Arsch nach oben gehoben wurden. Sein Körper presste sich gegen die Wand.

Als der Blonde eindrang, sah er ihm in die Augen und es schien, als würde die Luft knistern.

Es fühlte sich gut an. _Jedes mal_, dachte Harry . Einfach zu gut.

Draco stöhnte und als der Gryffindore den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah, tat er dasselbe.

Der Rhythmus war erst langsam.

Ein erneuter Kuss folgte. Malfoy wurde schneller und traf Harrys Prostata.

Dieser schrie kurz auf (oder wenigstens hörte es sich in seinen Ohren so an).

Er wurde schneller und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und seinem Rücken.

Harry schien völlig den Verstand verloren zu haben:

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy":

Es klang wie Musik in den Ohren des Slytherins.

Er traf die Prostata erneut und Harry sah Sterne.

Sein Sperma spritze gegen seine Bauchdecke und auch der Blondhaarige, durch die Enge um ihn herum, kam in seinem Inneren.

Sie atmeten beide schwer.

Harry merkte wie die Spannung langsam nachließ und holte tief Luft.

"Ich wäre jetzt gern da drin" seufzte Seamus und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whisky.

Blaise lachte: "wird wohl einen Blick wert sein" antwortete er.

"Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das passiert" sagte der Ire nachdenklich.

"So ist es".

Blaise sah seinen Sitznachbarn interessiert an.

Er schien nachdenklich zu sein, das Glas in seiner Hand war fast leer.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir später unsere eigene Show abziehen?" fragte der Franzose neckisch.

Seamus sah ihn aus betrunkenen Augen an fing an zu grinsen: "da hätte ich natürlich nichts dagegen, Mr. Zabini".

Blaise lehnte sich vor und berührte die Lippen des Iren mit seinen.

Es war ein sanfter Kuss.

So war es schon seit einiger Zeit und es beunruhigte ihn, doch wie jedes mal, wenn dieses Gefühl in seinem Bauch auftauchte, versuchte er es zu verdrängen.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und sah Seamus ins Gesicht, dieser lächelte selig und bedachte ihn mit einem verträumten (_betrunkenen_, sagte der Slytherin sich) Blick.

"Dein Drink ist ja fast leer, ich glaub du brauchst Nachschub" räusperte er sich und stand auf.

"Keine Sorge, Blaise. Ich mach auch ohne Alkohol das was du willst" antwortete der Rothaarige und grinste wieder.

Harry richtete sein T-shirt und betrachtete seine zerzausten Haare.

Ein Seufzen entglitt seinen Lippen. Diese Aktion war viel zu auffällig gewesen, Seamus hatte bestimmt etwas bemerkt.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine roten, geschwollenen Lippen und nahm Malfoy wahr, der grade aus der Kabine kam.

Der Slytherin erkannte die besorgte Miene: "mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Potter. Das hat nicht länger als 5 Minuten gedauert".

Harry schnaubte, ohne etwas zu sagen, öffnete er die Tür und ließ Malfoy im Toilettenraum stehen.

Zabini und Seamus saßen auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich immer noch.

_Vielleicht haben sie ja wirklich nichts bemerkt_, dachte Harry und ließ sich auf der Bank nieder.

Die Beiden sahen ihn interessiert an.

"Da hatte es aber jemand nötig" sagte Seamus und grinste (was auch sonst?).

"Was?" Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung.

"Na, du weißt schon. Von Bier muss man immer mächtig pinkeln".

Blaise lachte schallend auf.

Harry war erleichtert, auch wenn Zabinis Lachen merkwürdig war:

"ja, das muss man wirklich".

Er versuchte ein gequältes Lächeln.

Der Junge-der-nun-endgültig-überlebt-hatte-und-auch-jetzt-endlich-mal-richtig-leben-konnte war noch niemals so betrunken gewesen.

Nach seinem Toilettengang verspürte er den starken Wunsch möglichst viel Bier und auch sonstige alkoholische Getränke in sich hinein zuschütten.

Und das tat Harry Potter auch. Er trank noch ein paar Bier und leerte mehrere Pinnchen Tequila.

Malfoy, der nur einige Sekunden nach ihm aus der Toilette gekommen war, betrachtete die leeren Gläser mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Blaise und Seamus schienen damit kein Problem zu haben und tranken mit.

"Wisst ihr" sagte der Ire lallend und erhob einen Zeigefinger:"ich vermisse _Éire_, ihr müsst mal mit mir in einen Pub gehen oder meine Freunde treffen, das wäre ein Fest".

Er schwankte leicht hin und her: "und dieser Fusel hier, unter aller Sau" rief er und starrte sein leeres Whiskyglas an, als hätte er grade erst bemerkt, dass ihm der Inhalt nicht schmeckte.

"So ist es!" antwortete Harry und haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass ein Pinnchen umfiel und vom Tisch rollte.

"Ihr seid ja vollkommen besoffen" kommentierte Zabini und ein beduseltes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Wisst ihr was ich nicht verstehen kann" sagte Harry und seine Miene wurde ernst: "warum seid ihr ständig am grinsen? Ich mein, ihr strahlt und lacht, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr".

"Vielleicht, weil es so sein könnte?" antwortete Seamus, als sei das die einzige Erklärung.

"Ach kommt, das liegt doch nur daran, dass ihr euch die Hirne aus euren Köpfen vögelt" lallte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindore.

Draco Malfoy lachte.

"Was gibt's da zu lachen?" zischte Harry und drehte sich etwas zu schnell zu dem Slytherin um, seine Welt geriet für einen kurzen Moment ins wanken.

"Weil das stimmt, Potter?" antwortete Malfoy, der von allen der Nüchternste war. Nach der Toilettenaktion hatte er nur ein Bier getrunken.

"Woher willst du das wissen?".

"Beste Freunde erzählen sich ihre Geheimnisse".

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden um die Information zu verarbeiten, ein _Uhhh_, entkam seinen Lippen und seine Augen weiteten sich.

"Alle?" fragte er.

"Alle" antwortete Zabini und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Das war nicht gut.

Bevor irgendwer noch etwas sagen konnte, kam die Bedienung des Eberkopfes an ihren Tisch.

"Jungs, ich glaub ihr solltet jetzt gehen, ihr habt genug" sagte sie mit ernster, durchgreifender Stimme, während sie die Gläser auf dem Tisch beäugte.

Nachdem die beiden Gryffindores halbstark protestiert hatten, bezahlten sie und gingen hinaus.

Es war dunkel und die Luft hatte sich abgekühlt.

Der Himmel war sternenklar.

"Wow, so viele Sterne" staunte Harry und starrte nach oben.

"In Irland gibt es mehr" murrte der rothaarige Slytherin und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

"Ja, Finnigan. Wir wissen, dass Irland eine Wucht ist" seufzte Malfoy und warf seinem besten Freund einen amüsierten Blick zu.

"Ja, das ist es auch" sagte Seamus verteidigend und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

Der Weg zum Schloss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Harry konnte keine gerade Linie mehr laufen.

Seamus hakte sich lachend bei ihm ein und zusammen gingen sie ein Stück vor den Slytherins.

Dem dunkelhaarige Gryffindore kam es vor, als würden all seine Gedanken auf einmal im Kopf schwirren und trotzdem konnte er keine Zusammenhänge bilden.

"Verdammt, ich bin besoffen" lachte Seamus.

"Stimmt es, dass du etwas mit Zabini hast, Seam?" fragte Harry.

"Ja". Seamus antwortete so selbstverständlich, dass der Gryffindore nichts mehr sagte.

Im Schloss angekommen blieben die vier Schüler stehen: "kommt ihr alleine zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte Blaise und besah die beiden.

"Klar" antwortete der Ire und hickste. Er lehnte sich ein Stück zu Zabini: "und morgen mach ich dann auch wirklich alles was du willst".

Blaise lachte.

Harry warf dem blonden Slytherin einen Blick zu, der diesen erwiderte.

Harry konnte nichts in seinen Augen lesen.

"Na gut, dann schlaft schön" sagte Zabini und nickte Harry zu.

"Nacht" antwortete Harry und sah Malfoy immer noch ins Gesicht.


	2. Chapter 2

So, das zweite Kapitel (auch wenn nicht so lang, wie das erste) ist fertig.

Schade, dass hier auf nicht mehr so viel los ist. Jedenfalls im deutschen Fandom.

Egal, ich denke, dass ich trotzdem dranbleibe ;)

Viel Spaß

2.

Das erste was Harry wahrnahm, nachdem er seine Augen öffnete, war ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

Das zweite ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem Magen, als die Erinnerung von gestern Abend zurückkehrte.

Er stöhnte und zog die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf.

Unter dem Stoff war es dunkel und warm. Sein Atem war langsam und die Dunkelheit linderte seine Kopfschmerzen etwas.

Hier konnte er bleiben, am besten für immer.

Das Drücken in seiner Blase machte ihn jedoch darauf aufmerksam, dass das nicht möglich war.

Wieder entkam ein Stöhnen seinen Lippen.

Beim Aufrichten durchzuckte ihn erneut ein heftiger Schmerz, kleine Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen.

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Harry an den Schmerz seiner Narbe erinnert, die schon seit einiger Zeit keinen Murks mehr von sich gegeben hatte. Warum sollte sie auch?

Als er die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite schob, sah er Seamus, der grade zu dem Kleiderschrank ging.

"Mensch Harry, endlich von den Toten erwacht?" er grinste und sah ihn fragend an.

Der Gryffindore grummelte als Antwort.

Er richtete sich auf und ging vorsichtig in Richtung Badezimmer.

"Ich merk schon, nicht grade gesprächig" sagte Seamus und suchte etwas in dem Schrank.

Als Harry zurückkehrte, saß der Ire auf seinem Bett:

"Hermine und Ron haben nach dir gefragt und sich Sorgen gemacht".

"Hmhm" antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und suchte die Klamotten zusammen, die er in der Nacht wahrlos auf den Boden geschmissen hatte.

"Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass es dir gut geht, nachdem du gestern sturzbetrunken warst und mit Malfoy etwas auf der Toilette hattest".

Harrys Kopf schnellte hoch, sodass er einige Sekunden das Gefühl hatte ohnmächtig zu werden. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er seinen Freund an:

"Bitte was?" kreischte er und seine Hose fiel auf den Boden.

Seamus lachte: "das war ein Scherz, hältst du mich für so herzlos?".

"Tu das nie wieder, ja?" Harry atmete tief ein. Die Kopfschmerzen ließen Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen.

Der Ire schien zu wissen was in ihm vorging und hielt ein kleines Fläschchen hoch, das er wohl in dem Schrank gesucht hatte:

"Ich glaube du brauchst Medizin" sagte er und öffnete sie.

Harry kam näher und sah sich die bläuliche Flüssigkeit an: "was ist das?" fragte er.

"Anti-Katertrank" antwortete Seamus und reichte ihm die Flasche.

Der Schwarzhaarige roch daran, konnte aber keinen Geruch feststellen.

"Mach schon, es ist nicht vergiftet". Seamus nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Harry leerte es in einem Zug.

"Wie lange braucht es, bis es wirkt?" fragte er. Ein Gefühl von Wärme machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

"Ich würde sagen, 5 Minuten" antwortete sein Gegenüber.

"Dann geh ich duschen".

Mit diesen Worten schlurfte der Gryffindore wieder ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich

Das Wasser auf seiner Haut tat gut und er merkte wie der Trank begann zu wirken.

Harrys Gedanken schwirrten um den gestrigen Abend.

Wie war es bloß soweit gekommen?

Wieso übte Malfoy so eine Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus?

Es hatte sich nichts geändert.

Natürlich mochte der Schwarzhaarige Männer.

Das wusste er, seit Oliver Wood ihn an einem Abend in den Osterferien des sechsten Schuljahres in der Winkelgasse geküsst hatte.

Aber Malfoy war immer noch dasselbe schleimige Arschloch, das er immer gewesen war.

Viele der Slytherins hatten auf der guten Seite gekämpft. Zu Harrys Überraschung war auch der Blondhaarige dabei gewesen.

Hatte das etwas geändert?

Vielleicht seine Annahme, dass ein dunkles Mal auf seinem Arm gebrannt war, aber im Großen und Ganzen war alles beim alten.

Er dachte an den Tag, an dem es das erste mal passiert war.

Der Streit zwischen ihnen war besonders heftig gewesen. Der Slytherin beschimpfte ihn mit Inbrunst, während sie in einem leeren Korridor standen.

Harrys Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, sein Blut schoss wallend durch seine Adern und sein Herz hatte laut in seinen Ohren gepocht.

Er wusste nicht wie lange die Auseinandersetzung gedauert hatte, aber irgendwann war Malfoy gefährlich nahe gewesen.

"Das ist, weil du ein verdammter Idiot bist, Potter. Wenn ich könnte, würd' ich dich meine Schuhe lecken lassen, damit du genau weißt was ich von dir denke".

Wie in der letzten Nacht setzte etwas in Harrys Gehirn aus und das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war ein unbenutzter, alter Klassenraum, voller verstaubter Tische.

Er stieß unzählige Male gegen die Möbel und die blauen Flecken, die daraus entstanden, begleiteten ihn noch einige Wochen.

Malfoy war überall, küsste ihn und berührte ihn. Und, als er in ihn eindrang, über ihn gelehnt; als er selbst auf einem Tisch lag, wusste er genau was für eine Wut er für ihn empfand. _Leidenschaftliche_ Wut.

Seit diesem Tag war es nahezu jedes Mal so abgelaufen.

Und obwohl Harry oft an seinem Verstand zweifelte, konnte er nicht damit aufhören.

Als der Schwarzhaarige aus der Dusche kam, ging es ihm wieder besser. Die Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit war verschwunden.

Seamus war ebenfalls nicht mehr da.

Harry zog sich in Ruhe an und beschloss in die Küche zu gehen, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass es bereits nach 12 Uhr war.

Auf Mittagessen verspürte er keinen Appetit, also macht er sich auf den Weg in den unteren Teil Hogwarts.

Die Birne auf dem Portrait kicherte, als Harrys Finger sie berührten und nach ein paar Sekunden lachte sie laut.

Die Tür sprang auf und er trat ein.

In der Küche war nur reger Betrieb.

Eine Hauselfe kam herbei und sah in mit großen Augen an: "Meister Potter, was wünschen Sie?" fragte sie mit einer grellen Stimme.

"Ich hätte gern ein paar Brötchen, eins mit Schinken; eins mit Marmelade" antwortete er und setze sich an einen der Tische: "ach ja, und einen Kaffee...bitte".

Einige Minuten später stellte die Hauselfe das Essen auf den Tisch, verbeugte sich tief und lief wieder davon.

Harry fing an zu essen.

Als Blaise Zabini nach einem Klopfen die Tür öffnete, erblickte er einen rothaarigen Mann, der ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.

"Ich grüße sie Mr. Finnigan" lächelte er und ging einen Schritt zur Seite.

Seamus trat ein und drehte sich zu ihm um, ebenfalls lächelnd:

"Dein Katertrank hat mir das Leben gerettet" sagte er und Blaise las in seinem Gesicht echte Dankbarkeit.

"Talent sollte nicht verschwenden werden" antwortete er.

Der Ire ging zu seinem Bett und setzte sich.

Als Vertrauensschüler hatte Blaise das Privileg einen eigenen Raum zu haben. Ein Segen.

"Hat Potter es gut überstanden?".

"Er musste auch von deinem Trank kosten, ich glaube es ging ihm wirklich schlecht" antwortete Seamus.

Blaise ging ebenfalls zu seinem Bett und setze sich neben den Gryffindore:

"Das glaub ich. Die Sache mit Malfoy scheint ihn ziemlich aus dem Konzept zu bringen".

Seamus rückte ein Stück näher, sodass sie sich fast berührten:

"Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln".

Sie sahen sich einige Augenblicke schweigend an und der Slytherin fühlte eine wohlige Wärme, als er die Sommersprossen auf der Haut des Iren sah.

"Soooo...und warum bist du nun hier?" fragte er.

Auf Seamus Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln und er lehnte sich ein Stück vor, so dass seine Lippen nahe denen von Blaise waren:

"Ich muss doch noch das Versprechen von gestern erfüllen" flüsterte er und schloss den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Der Kuss ähnelte dem von gestern. Seamus verteilte sanfte Küsse auf die Lippen des Franzosen und forderte dann mehr, indem seine Zunge um Einlass bat.

Blaise gewährte ihn gerne.

Seamus kletterte auf seinen Schoß und der Slytherin stöhnte wegen der angenehmen Schwere.

Sie waren sich nahe. Das merkte er immer wieder. Diese Nähe zwischen ihnen trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Es war, als wären ihre Lippen, Hände, Körper füreinander geschaffen.

Jede Berührung schien perfekt.

Die Shirts der beiden landeten auf den Boden.

Der Slytherin küsste die karamellfarbene Haut, roch den bekannten Duft des Duschgels, das süß, aber dennoch männlich in seine Nase strömte.

Seamus stöhnte und drängte sich dichter an seinen Körper, was schier unmöglich war, aber die Nähe wurde größer.

"Was soll ich tun?" flüsterte der Ire und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Bleib einfach da wo du bist" antwortete Blaise und lächelte.

Seamus nickte, erhob sich trotzdem kurz um seine untere Bekleidung auszuziehen. Blaise tat es ihm gleich.

Als sie nackt waren und er wieder auf seinem Schoß saß stöhnten sie beide auf und der Gryffindore legte seine Hände um den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen.

Dieser richtete sich auf und so saß er ebenfalls. Seamus schlang seine Beine um den gebräunten Rücken und erhob sich ein Stück.

Blaise Glied drang in die heiße Enge ein und er keuchte überrascht auf.

Seamus grinste: "Zauber schon erledigt bevor ich hier war" raunte er und fing an sich zu bewegen.

_Perfekt_; dachte Blaise, als sie den Rhythmus fanden.

Es war langsamer, intensiver Sex.

Sie küssten sich immer wieder und Seamus strich, kratzte über den Rücken des Slytherins.

Ihre Oberkörper rieben aneinander, sodass sich Schweiß bildete.

Obwohl der Rhythmus nicht schnell war, merkte Blaise wie er nahe davor war zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Er küsste Seamus Nacken, umfasste sein Becken, das sich hoch und runter bewegte, leicht über seinen Schritt rollte:

"Seamus, ich glaub so halt ich das nicht mehr lange durch" flüsterte er und küsste dessen Ohrmuschel.

"Nicht schlimm, ich auch nicht" keuchte Seamus als Antwort und seine Bewegung wurde schneller.

Die Striemen auf Blaise Rücken wurden rot und, als sie sich erneut küssten dachte dieser für einen Moment er würde wegen Luftmangels ersticken.

Er umfasste Seamus Glied und pumpte einige male, bis Seamus mit einem lauten Stöhnen in seine Hand kam.

Blaise kam ebenfalls und die Wucht traf ihn so hart, dass er für einen kurzen Moment Sterne vor seinen geschlossenen Augen sah.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, aber als Seamus sich von seinem Schoß erhob und sich neben ihn legte, öffnete er seine Augen und sah zur Seite.

Der Ire hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen. Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell.

Blaise konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren und lächelte ebenfalls.

"Verdammt, das war perfekt. Wir sind die besten" sagte Seamus und öffnete seine Augen.

Das Grün-Blau funkelte dem Franzosen entgegen.

Perfekt. Da war das Wort wieder.

Blaise fragte sich, ob Seamus genauso dachte.

Die Wärme in seinem Bauch verstärkte sich und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz und ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln gesellte sich zu der Wärme.

Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

Seamus schien die Veränderung zu bemerken, denn das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand langsam. Besorgnis schwabbte in das Farbenmeer seiner Augen:

"Alles in Ordnung Blaise?".


End file.
